marvel_customsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kade
Kade, also known as Harbinger, was born on the planet Kateuya. Kade is a Meodysian(Myrmecaenidae johnstarias) Her parents are the top of the planet's royal family. Loknes and Merira. Kade is the youngest, having one older brother, Zein. To blend in on Earth, Kade disguises herself as a 26 year old woman named Elena Kalawai'a. https://thevampirediariescustom.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page any of yall wanna do tvd? Early Years In Kade's first 100 years of life, her father Loknes, was very cruel to her. Her other taught her how to be a warrior and even be in the army which her mother commanded. Kade always admired technology, as she'd sneak away from the palace many nights and broke into the blacksmith to steal parts to build her own things. Kade was a perfect balance between a thinker and a fighter and used both strategically during battle. As the years progressed, Kade got significantly better than her mother at fighting and had started to beat her in their battles. It was to the point where Merira started to get concerned about her daughter. Influence About 300 years later, her brother Zein had enough of his fathers tormenting and cruel ways to abuse Kade when she messed up. Zein stole the Helmet of Ragnarok and used it's power to burn the palace to shreds. Kade grabbed the spear that she had secretly been building for 150 years. She targetted her mother. Kade and Merira fought on the edge of the palace's waterfall. Kade was beating Merira. Merira tripped and fell off the waterfall as Kade screamed. Kade looked into the distance as her mother's army were all sprinting at her with their spears and shields. Zein and Kade met abck up again and confronted their father. Zein used the Helmet of Ragnarok to crush his father's body and kill his soul. Zein and Kade both evacuated the planet, as they both knew they could never return. Arrival After another long 50 years of traveling through the Cosmos and killing their enemies, Kade and Zein made names for eachother as the Harbinger(Kade) and the Doombringer(Zein). They eventually arrived on Earth where Kade started experimenting with the planets resources and technology, combining and mixing it with their planets technology. With that, she was able to create a variety of weapons that assist her and her brother in battle. Powers and Abilities Powers Being a Meodysian, Kade has demonic blood in her. Her powers include: * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Stamina * Enhanced Hearing * Faster Thinking * Enhanced Intelligence * Enhanced Flexibility * Enhanced Accuracy * Enhanced Durability * Enhanced Combat * Enhanced Agility * Regenerative Healing * Blue Fire Manipulation Weaponry * Spear * Smoke Grenades * Flash Bombs * Gas Bombs * Stinging Pellets * Electrical Lasers * Lasers * Electricity disc * Technological Wings * Arsenal of Discs with different abilities Weaknesses * She has an emotional attachment to Zein, her older brother. * Decapitation * Heart being ripped out * Loknes(dead) * Zein(Ragnarok Form)